the_puppet_showfandomcom-20200214-history
Police Station Break In!
Characters * Cody * Bowser Junior * Toad - Toad’s Block * Joseph * Ken * Chocolate * Bongo * Brooklyn Guy * Simmons * Pixie Goblin (Minor) * Boom Tails (Minor) * Toon Zelda (Minor) * Pikachu (Minor) * Newgreen (Mentioned) * Kirby (Mentioned) * Chompy (Illusion) (Previously On) * Dragon Bolt (Illusion) (Previously On) * The Great Pillow (Illusion) (Previously On) * Jake (Police Profile Mention) * Gobbleton Rambley (Police Profile Mention) * Nabbit (Police Profile Mention) * Nightmare Nabbit (Police Profile Updated Mention) Trivia * Pixie Goblin mentions the events from Newgreen’s Camping Trip! And even specifically points out the location as smack down the middle of the woods and as a previous campsite from some time ago just like Brooklyn Guy and Junior did in the previous episode * This episode mentions crimes done by Junior and his friends - Cody steals The Puppet Pool in Super Bowl Commercials - Junior steals The Puppet Car in Cody’s Wanted - Bob Omb technically blew up the police car brook and sims were outside with them knocked out from the explosion - Joesph mentions Toad has not to done anything except for association with a criminal from Cody to Brooklyn Guy and Simmons but later on in the episode Joseph frees Chocolate and Bongo, two escaped “monsters” - Toad currently hasn't done a crime yet * Junior and his friends still have the snacks from the previous episode they got from Simmons dropping them down a hill * Joseph tastes almond milk but he doesn’t know if he likes it or not * Simmons mentions the events of Wi No Wi-Fi when and Brooklyn Guy took the whole episode to fix the fuse box and he mentions from that expierence that he can do it instantly as he turned the lights in The Jail Room back in that moment * While The Jail Room was scene in The Nabbit Arc, this was the first time the whole Police Station Appears * Chocolate and Bongo are currently free from their case prisons from Police Navidad! * It is seen that The Chief is still vacationing from winter even though it’s been two months * Boom Tails points that they keep going to random places first Rock Paper Scissors, Taco Bell, and Target * Toon Zelda said they just ate even though they ate Taco Bell yesterday, It‘s possible she mean’t as in eating out not just they just ate * The creator confirmed that it’s called break in and not break out is that they broke in the police station even though they did that last episode * This is the second time a previously on has been done, first was The Hunk Hunt! * Toad and Brooklyn Guy mentions Chocolate and Bongo’s events from the second vacation * A fact to note here is that when the characters started to remember previous events involving Chocolate and Bongo they started to say each other’s names * Other Friends is mentioned by Pixie Goblin and Toon Zelda * Junior references Steven Universe Future as they have meetings in the bathroom as they were hanging out in the fridge * It‘s been a while since any character was in the fridge since The Nabbit Arc * Cody mentions stuffing Kirby in the freezer in Juniors house from The Nabbit Arc * The Split Team went as followed A Team: * Brooklyn Guy * Bowser Junior * Toad - Toad’s Block B Team: * Simmons * Cody * Joseph * Ken